


The Thin Line

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: no night is too long
Genre: M/M, birthday gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Ivo and Tim's relationship is complicated.





	The Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baranduin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/gifts).



> Written for a friend's birthday.

Ivo Steadman’s hands were extremely talented. No one knew that better than Tim Cornish. Just one of those hands trailing down Tim’s spine could make him shiver, but while Ivo’s talented fingers could send him into spasms of ecstasy, Tim knew first-hand how quickly that pleasure could turn into pain at Ivo’s whim. When he came across the quote _There is only a thin line between love and hate_ in one of the hundreds of books he’d read, Tim never truly understood what it meant. Because of Ivo, he now understands its meaning, and willingly walks that line every day.


End file.
